


【教父】表白（安東尼/佛雷多，一发完）

by beautywind



Category: The Godfather (1972 1974 1990), 教父 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: CP：安東尼柯里昂x佛雷多柯里昂這是最後一篇聖誕賀文，極短打，這對其實完全就是私設啊（哪篇不是？）假設二哥佛雷多沒有死的話（揉臉）
Relationships: Anthony Corleone/Fredo Corleone
Comments: 2





	【教父】表白（安東尼/佛雷多，一发完）

安東尼踏著輕快的腳步來到地下室，沿路上他哼著小曲，等不及給那人聽聽最新的表演。

他的叔叔在睡覺，安東尼看了一下時間，已近晚餐了，他伸手搖搖佛雷多叫醒對方，問男人餓不餓。

睡眼惺忪的佛雷多揉了揉眼，乖順的點頭，安東尼又問叔叔想吃什麼，他會幫忙買回來的。

佛雷多想了一下，說他想吃蛋糕，安東尼失笑表示那算甜點，正餐呢？叔叔有些興致缺缺的躺回床上說：「你決定吧。」

佛雷多不知道這樣的日子有多久了，看安東尼長這麼大，也知道過了至少不下十年，他不能隨意外出，活動範圍極為有限，但經歷生死的佛雷多不敢有二話，他知道姪子是自己唯一還活著的理由，麥可一直以為他死了，所有人都這麼認為，只有知道真相的安東尼和凱把他藏好，就連瑪麗也瞞著，因為很怕那沒心機的女孩會不小心說溜嘴。

看出叔叔有些悶悶不樂，安東尼討好的坐到男人身邊問：「今天是聖誕節，也許我們可以出去晃晃？」

佛雷多原本灰暗的眼神逐漸亮了起來，他問：「能去街上嗎？」

安東尼遺憾的搖搖頭，表示太危險了，即使他已經不跟爸爸住了，但如果被誰看見了，安東尼是不怕爸爸問罪於自己，他怕的是再次失去叔叔，小時候不懂的事情，長大想起來還是一股惡寒，安東尼無法怪罪想守護家族的父親，但請原諒他無法認同爸爸的手段。

但不忍看叔叔失落的模樣，安東尼表示在院子裡堆一個雪人還是可行的，前提是佛雷多叔叔要給他意見，關於他新接到的角色。

「行，我的小王子，你說了算。」佛雷多咧嘴一笑，即使無法真正放風，但透透氣還是讓他心情好上不少，不管有什麼劇都放馬過來吧！他搓了搓手，笑得一臉可愛。

安東尼忍不住在他的唇上親了一下，叔叔愣了一下後傻傻的問他：「開始了嗎？」

安東尼想了想，點點頭騙叔叔已經開始了所以要好好聽他講，脫口而出的話卻全都不是劇本上寫的，而是埋在他心頭好幾年的渴望。

**叔叔，我喜歡您。**

完

後記：

這一對真的除了網開一面腦洞大開私設以外，真的沒法可走了吧.....感覺安東尼會疏遠麥可，跟佛雷多的死脫不了關係

雖然小時候不懂，但長大就懂了吧？為什麼回來，叔叔就再也不能帶他去釣魚了 

聖誕節咩，所以就假設佛雷多還活著而且被金屋藏嬌吧 （幹

反正這傢伙平常貢獻力也是0（欸），就算不見了，相信麥可一人也能將家族經營得有聲有色（是要他過勞死喔

安東尼感覺就是彬彬有禮又溫柔的人，配上廢柴叔叔真是剛好（幹

在瑪麗死後，應該更不會想跟黑手黨家族有任何關係吧？就好好跟叔叔共度餘生吧～～

聖誕節就是要亂許願，聖誕快樂！！

By舞飛音


End file.
